


POISON APHRODISIAC

by teaflowerth6t



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Its basically really sad, Non con Oral sex, Rape, Roofies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaflowerth6t/pseuds/teaflowerth6t
Summary: Haruhi has a little bit too much to drink and Kyoya is glad to take advantage of that.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	POISON APHRODISIAC

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT SUPPORT RAPE CULTURE OR ANYTHING FOR IT THIS IS JUST SOME SICK RAPE FANTASY I HAVE OKAY DONT JUDGE ME I KNOW IM WEIRD PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE THE FAINT OF HEART CUZ ITS KINDA SCARY AND TRIGGERING. IM SERIOUS ABOUT THE TRIGGERING PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIRD PERSON POV

The host club was having another dreaded dance party again. Haruhi hated these god forsaken parties, or so she thought.

You see, Kyoya fed off of teasing Haruhi with her debt to do silly tasks brought on by Tamaki. Of course normally she wouldn't have done all of them but thanks to her debt, she had to.

Fast-forward to now Haruhi was very unhappy about being here. Girls squealing to ear bleedingly loud, Tamaki and his antics, the twins, almost everything. She looked over at the table she was standing in front of.

There was Vodka, Brandy, Whiskey, basically every fine wine, alcohol, and beer there was. 

"Maybe if I take a tiiiiny sip of this crap I can block out all this bullshit" Haruhi decided in her head.  
She looked around to see if people were looking at her, she was 15 and definitely not old enough for such an adult drink. She didn't want anyone to report her.

She took a small shot glass and poured in a small portion of Whiskey.

Her face went sour as the taste of the drink settled in.

"What is this? Do people really like this crap?" She said in her head. But it did help distract her from the mess going on around her.  
Of course that wasn't enough so she took 1 more sip, and another sip, a taste of vodka, another tiny shot of vodka, a pint of Brandy.

9 minutes later, she was wasted. She didn't even know what the hell was going on. The room started spinning and a lobster came out of a random tank to pinch her. There wasn't a lobster tank there. But hey, at least she didn't bare with the drama. 

Little did she know, a certain someone was watching her from afar. That someone was none other than Kyoya Ootori. Haruhi always loved acting so big and bad all the time. She was so brave but so small. A mouse trying to roar like Mufasa from the Lion King. He loved seeing her in such a vulnerable state, he was certainly gonna milk the shit out of this. But how? 

To (his) luck, Haruhi stumbled to the bathroom to vomit. This was his chance. He pulled out a certain substance from his pocket. He waited for months to do this. He poured whiskey into a bigger wine glass until it overflowed. He wanted her extra wasted. He then added the white powder into the drink and it quickly dissolved. He waited for her return.

30s later, she did. 

"Haruhi, I poured you a glass." He said in his host voice. He wanted her to think he was a good man. "Th-Thanks Ootori" She said in a slurred voice while slightly giggling. She drank the whole thing in one gulp and sighed loudly. "Ooh this right here, is some g-good stuff hahaha" She said in a sassy slurred voice. He was ashamed to admit but, sassy drunk Haruhi was so hilariously adorable. Haruhi stood there mumbling nonsense sentences like "Once I saw this cockroach and it h-had a child it w-was so cute haha!" or "Lobsters are scary man I just hate them they need to just like...ex-exactly explode!" for over 2 minutes Kyoya withstood her gibberish nodding pretending it made sense. Until, he got what he wanted. 

"Hey Ootori, I-I d-d-don't feel good right now. I just like, need a big fat lobster nap ya' know? Hahaha!" She said drunkly. "Oh no that's horrible. Hold my hand and i'll take you to a special bed so you can do that. Okay?" He said in a host like tone. "O-okay haha I hope I s-see a lobster s-so I can kill it!" She replied, trusting him. 

1 minute later Kyoya placed her on the bed in the special room. It was an abandoned dorm room with no electricity. Luckily (for him,) he had a flashlight. He locked the door. The only light was from the stars and moon. He was about to do something so evil it would possibly ruin both of their lives but he didn't care. He got off on this kinda stuff. He was indeed a Sadist psycho. 

He untied her tie (haha that rhymes,) took of her blazer and undershirt, and finally, he saw her lacy white bra. She had tiny boobs. So small that there wasn't even any fat in them. Just solid pink nipples.

"O-Ootori what are you doing? i want to see some lobsters in a-action!" She said drunkly. 

"It looks like you've drank too much Haruhi. Looks like I need to punish you." He said in his normal, Kyoya Ootori evil tone.

"B-but I don't want to be p-punished. P-please don't do t-that I need to see s-some partners f-for my compan-" She was cut off by him shushing her.

"Be quiet you little slut. You don't speak until I allow you to." He said in a dominant tone. Haruhi, finally realizing he wasn't going to let her see the lobsters she wanted, tried to get up and escape. Only to be violently pushed back down by Kyoya. "L-let me see the l-lobsters s-senpai!" Haruhi said in a frantic, but still slurred voice.

"Stay here, or else i'm going to tell everyone you're a girl and make you pay for the debt yourself with real money. Understand?" He said firmly.

"O-okay..." She said in a frightened drunk voice.He unhooked her bra and stood atop of her. He grazed his pointer finger over her nipple making her slightly flinch.

"You have such beautiful breasts Haruhi." He complimented while smirking evilly. 

"S-stop n-now...I-I want to s-see the lobsters please.." She softly said.

He loved hearing her broken voice. He loved seeing her beg for him to stop. It gave him immense power, it made him feel bigger than his own father. That he would finally murder him and take over the Ootori throne.

"I didn't ask you to speak didn't I?" He said firmly, grabbing her face. She didn't respond.  
"I asked you a question, answer it!" He slapped her. Not extremely hard to the point where it stung, but hard enough to make her scared.

"N-no Ooto-" She was cut off by another slap, this time it was harder making her silently whimper.

"My name is daddy right now, understand? No matter how much that idiot Tamaki thinks he is, I am. Do you understand?" He said firmly.  
"Y-yes..." She said.  
"Yes what?" He asked her firmly.  
"Yes daddy.." She said this without stuttering.

"Good. Now let's continue." He said while smirking again.

He pulled out two handcuffs and locked both of her arms to the bed posts with them.

He then pulled out a blindfold and some tape. He tied the blindfold around her eyes and taped her mouth shut. She wiggled around with no avail.

"This should keep you quiet for now. I'll be right back, don't make too much noise." He told her  
She obeyed. Trying to come to her happy place closing her eyes shut. She fell asleep after trying really hard. 

She was at an empty beach, it was already sunset. She saw a lobster crawling towards her. She reached out her hand calling out for it. Then the lobster turned into Kyoya, the man she was most afraid of right now. She tried to escape but something wasn't letting her legs move. Right before her eyes, Kyoya grabbed her pinning her down on the beach sand pulling up her shirt.

She woke up to the sound of a door opening. It was none other than Kyoya himself. She couldn't see him or what he was holding but she was scared. He unbuttoned the pants she was wearing and pushed her panties to the side.

"Daddy's back now. I hope you were a good girl." He said.  
She arched her back at the feeling of his fingers rubbing a wet slimy substance on her cunt. It made her lightly moan when he inadvertently touched her clitoris. 

"You like that don't you? Little slut!" He said as he slapped her, this time it was a real hard slap. It actually hurt her. It left a red hand-print on her face. He yanked her legs wide open and did the same with her panties. He then ripped the tape off her mouth. 

"I don't care how loud you get, I want you to moan my name so loud that the whole entire nation of Asia hears your beautiful voice." He told her. He then started violently sucking her small and sensitive cunt. She was crying, actually crying, they weren't tears of happiness though. He abused her virgin clit. Flicking it with his tongue. She started to actually moan. Of course she didn't like the feeling, it was only a natural reaction to the new sensations she was feeling. She desperately tried to close her legs and get him off her but he was stronger. 

"N-NO! FUCK AHHHH!" She screamed.  
"You can't deny daddy like that sweetie.." He said sucking harder on her sensitive nub. He wanted her to cum all over his glasses. He didn't care if he had to clean them halting the process of his blissful torture.   
He then bit her clit making her legs shake and tremble as she screamed even louder. 

It took 20 minutes but finally, he got what he wanted. She came all over his glasses. She was obviously traumatized, overwhelmed, and tired. But he didn't care. He got the lube he used on her earlier and rubbed it on his Severely sized cock extremely fast. He tried to force it inside her but, she was so small and fragile, he would've caused her severe injuries and he would get in trouble. He realized that he shouldn't go further then that and pulled out.

"I'm sorry Haruhi.." He quickly took off her handcuffs and took off the blindfold. He didn't know the person he was anymore. He didn't know why he wanted to hurt Haruhi so badly. She was still scared and froze on the bed just sitting there. Her eyes were watering, she obviously was drunk and confused.

He looked at the giant handprint on her face and realized how much of a monster she had become.

"I-i'm sorry. I won't tell people you're a girl and I won't make you pay for the debt yourself. You can leave now. Put on your clothes. J-Just get out! GET AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU DAMMIT!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. After years of pent up abuse trauma, pressure, and stress, he finally broke. And he broke someone else in the process. 

Haruhi knew something was obviously wrong. She couldn't stay with him like this. She quickly put on her clothes and watched as he screamed maniacally banging the walls and breaking glass. 

By the time, her tie was back on, she tried to leave but him grabbing her hand stopped her.

"N-NO YOU FUCKING STAY!! I HAVE POWER NOW hahahaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" He yelled. His voice started to break as he started crying.

Haruhi screamed and yanked away. She unlocked the door and escaped. Running as far as possible. She couldn't take it anymore. Months of the host clubs torture and stress. She couldn't focus on her schoolwork anymore. 

She decided she wanted to quit Ouran forever. She would be throwing away her future but who cares.


End file.
